Addict
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Sometimes you wonder whats a worse addiction...


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary, that belongs to Kaori Yuki. But I do barrow these characters for my own personal benifits!  
  
Time Frame: ^.^ Just imagine the whole scene from 'From Hell' Oh god Johnny Depp... o,o;;;; It takes place in the late 1800's. Like 1894 or something like that. *shrug*  
  
Summary:  
  
Rating: PG-13!  
  
Note: If you ever watched From Hell, the Jack the Ripper movie with Johnny Depp *heart*, that whole scene where Johnny's character is 'Chaseing the Dragon' is what this is based off of, and its kinda also based on my AS rp, but not really. *shrug* long story there, but oh well. Miguel and I where trying for a new style of writting, not sure how its gonna go but oh well.  
  
Miguel- We where trying for the drug in question to be opium. But, sorces are limited so its very vague but not, as Kalli said, a new writting style we've brushed on before... nothing really gigantic or anything though, sad to say. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Title: Addict  
  
____-----====----______  
  
Sometimes I wonder how many times I have to go and look for his sorry ass. I mean, whenever he does disappear, he always seems to be into something bad for him. And now, now I knew he was yet again. Just because of the haste he left in.  
  
I wander the streets thinking about what that bastards up to, and how I should go about finding him. He's either with some woman or elsewhere at a tavern, drinking to his sorrows.  
  
Or sometimes... even further. Gone from reality.  
  
I catch sight of his astral light, and sigh looking at the building. Bastard, making me have to chace him down and then take his sorry ass back home.  
  
The building is abandoned and looks to be over thirty years old. Rotten wood and mildew everywhere. Truely disgusting. And for such a stiff ass to be here... it was funny. Really was. Up the rinky lines of timber poseing as a sort of rotten stairs, and threw the half door.  
  
There is a man there. Staring at me. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes. I glare daggers at him. I hate how aloof these assholes where. They show no respect at all! He points to one of the many rooms, some with smoke billowing from under the door, others with just nothing but a few moans of pleasure to give details to whats behind it.  
  
Yes, of course the one with smoke though. I mean, really... where else would that bastard be? Heh...  
  
I wonder whats a worse habit of his. His drug use or his womanizing? Really.. which one would fuck with someone more?  
  
I open the door, which is surpiseingly smooth. I walk in and cough slightly taking in the scene...  
  
Its not pretty, but then again- strangely it is. People thrown about, smiling the most bizzare of smiles, pleased and content with their surroundings. Pillows of reds, blues, and greens thrown about ment for someone to hopefully land on if they fall. Smoke, lightly floating in the air, casting an eerie look. Sounds of pure joy, and horror and inhaling surrounds this place. People lul together sharing pipes and such...  
  
Its all an easy life. And sometimes I'm tempted to join in with this... to join him in his escape from reality, to 'case the dragon' so to say...  
  
But no, I wouldn't fall for its stupid tricks. Its illegal and its dangerous to fuck around with. Not that it would really matter to me. I just don't like knowing whats really happening around me enough to do this type of shit.  
  
I walk threw the crowd, stepping over the bodies and such thrown about the floor, looking for that elusive blonde. He has to be close by... he normall doesn't get to far from the door. I know he expects me to find him. Becasue I always do. Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here that knows what they really are doing.  
  
Well... kinda...  
  
But thats besides the point, right?  
  
I spot that blonde hair, thrown over the side of a huge fluffy south-texas forest green* pillow. Gold trims it, blending in nicely with his blonde hair. My pace hurrys faster to him.  
  
As soon as I make it to his side, I stare down at him. He's clad in the newest of fashions like always. A chrisp shirt, thats now heavily rinkled, with a black shiny vest and a pale summer blue jacket and slacks. All rinkled now, due to his lingering/ lulling and mulling about this place. His eyes are closed, and a expression so soft and sweet graces his angler features. A smile. Soft. Sweet. Smile. It almost makes me not want to disterb him at all.. but to just stand in this musky room, with my head spinning slightly from the smoke, and stare at this beauty-  
  
But no, I can't. I have to take him back to that hotel we are currently occuping, and in which the one he had so delicately slipped from when I went to shower. Asshole.  
  
I nudge him with my foot. His eyes scrunch together, not wanting to wake from his bliss... I nudge him again. Slowly, his dusty blue eyes snake open. He looks up at me, with that dazed expressionn. His lips part silently, the smile never fadeing.  
  
"Hey, you asswhipe get your lazy ass up we have to leave." I grumble at him. He just stares at me, not truely seeing me there. I kneal next to him, grab his arm and yank him into a sitting position. He is like dead weight. He doesn't really do anything but just sink backwards.  
  
I growl lowly, not wanting to mess with this now.  
  
He falls back onto the green pillow, that puffs out a cloud of ashes from whatever he may be on now.  
  
A small chuckle excapes him, his eyes straining to focus now, "Nah, wa yu doin' 'ere now?" His tone is dead. Great. He's pretty far this time. Wonder howl ong he's been like this. And how much he's had. I stand up and sigh, thinking that some water would be helpful. Finding nothing really of any use, I kick him hard in the side.  
  
He grunts and rolls over onto his side, cradleing his injury. I growl lowly, "Get your ass up now, I have no fucking time for this!"  
  
Some of the other people look towards me strangely. Wondering why I am disterbing their peacefulness. I glare at them in return, not wanting to deal with this shit.  
  
The blonde has closed his eyes again and is trying to sleep once more. I growl lower now, anger seeping again. I reach down and latch onto his upper arm and yank him up. He somehow, stumbles into standing position, then stares at me like I have grown an extra head. I slowly pulls his arm over my shoulder, and I place my arm around his thin waist, wishing in vain that maybe, just maybe........  
  
I drag him out of that shit hole, and he doesn't protest to much. Just a grunt and a bit of a laugh as we stumble down the stairs together. Which, had I been the one to be watching and not really trying to keep us from falling, I'm pretty sure it would be funny to see us like this. But, no~ I'm the one who's sober so... its not funny.  
  
I get him into town for the most part, looking for a barrel of water or something. He is acting just as to be expected. He's happy...  
  
I wish I didn't have to ruin his happiness... because it makes me feel like a bad person. It really does. And I hate it!  
  
I spot a barrel full of the clear liquid. I grab my stumbling blonde partner, positioning him over the barrel. He just smirks at me, not really expecting me to just dunk his face into the water. I pull him back just as soon as he starts to struggle to get out of the water. He throws his head back, water attacking me in the process. Its ice cold...  
  
He turns his dusty blue eyes to me, glaring, "Why did you go and do that for?!"  
  
"You needed it you ass..."  
  
His eyes turned from the anger to that clouded up way his eyes hide his expressions...  
  
"Your a bastard, Michael," Raphael's voice said lazily, still sounding drugged.  
  
I made a 'ch' sound at him, then dragged him back to our little hotel to sleep off the effects...  
  
____----====-----_____  
  
Owari....  
  
Miguel- *streaches* nah, I feel accomplished, that I do.  
  
Kalli- o0; that was odd... Ralphie is a Katou... 0.ol and Mika-chan is a Kira... type?!  
  
Miguel- *shrug* hey it works.  
  
Kalli- hm.. I guess! ^_^ tell us what you think!  
  
Miguel- ah yes the lil * with the south-texas forest green. Thats a very dull and rich green that is, well, hm... dark and pretty. Yeah, Kitsune- chan and Kalli-chan sat there and where trying to describe a particular tree's leaves color and it turned out to be south-texas forest green. *sigh* there now you know get over it! 


End file.
